We're Not A Rom Com
by ICrzy
Summary: High School AU: Pam and Jim were the best of friends since they were babies, but when Jim confesses his feelings to Pam things got awkward until they drift into different crowds. Now it's their senior year, will they manage to become friends again or will a spark light up between them causing them to become something more. (RoyXPam, JimXKaren, eventually JimXPam)
1. Chapter 1

Pam and Jim. Pam and Jim.

Those two were always together. They've known each other since they were in diapers pretty much. The two went everywhere together. They celebrated their birthdays together. They were always their bus seat buddy on field trips. They were the dynamic duo.

Pam always admired her friendship with Jim. He was always there for her whenever she needed him, and the same went both ways. Pam had been there for Jim through all the teasing his brothers put him through, plus whenever kids teased him for being taller than most kids their age.

They were the perfect duo. They were unstoppable.

That was until freshmen year.

Jim and Pam had defeated two years of junior high, and they were ready to set foot into high school. They weren't expecting to be the coolest kids, but they were excited for the new adventure coming their way. Neither Pam nor Jim could care less about popularity so they didn't expect to be selected by the jocks and preps to join their tables. It was unnatural. Instead, the two knew where they'd be.

They'd be sitting at their table coming up with new ways to tease fellow classmate Dwight. Dwight has always tried to undermine Jim and Pam for a while. Dwight was successful one year and convinced the teacher to separate the usual duo for a science project. The aftermath for Dwight was awful. No, the two don't bully him. Instead they may have convinced him once that the FBI was wanting to recruit him as their youngest agent.

That aside, the two were really excited for high school. But something else was weighing on Jim's mind.

-OFFICE-

It was a nice August day. A few days before the first day of their high school journey, Jim and Pam were laying in the grass in Jim's backyard. They had spent the entire summer getting into trouble. And by trouble it was just going to the swimming at the pool, going to their favorite diner and getting so much food, riding their bikes, and so on.

Pam glanced at Jim. He looked so teased, possibly nervous.

Pam rolls on her side and looks at him, "Nervous about school?" She asks.

Jim looks at her. He only gave her a face. To which just didn't give Pam the answer she wanted, so she nudged him.

"Come on, Halpert." Pam says, "High school won't be that bad."

Jim was being nudged more and more by Pam, to which it left him starting to laugh a little at Pam's behavior. Jim rolled over on his side to look at Pam.

"I'm not worried about high school, Pam." Jim assures her.

Pam rolls her eyes, "You're worried about something. I can tell." She tells him.

Jim gives Pam a small smile, "How do you know something is wrong?" He teased.

Pam sits up, "Jim, I've known you for my entire life-,"

"I mean sort of," Jim adds.

"Jim, you're my longest friend. We've practically known each other all our lives and we're only fifteen." Pam says, "We've seen each other at our best and worst. So I know, right now, there is something wrong."

Jim sits up now. Him and Pam was just sitting in the cool grass while the sunny spot they were once laying at is covered in shade. Jim glanced from Pam to the grass.

"Okay," Jim says, "Yeah you're right, Pam. There is something bothering me."

Pam grins, "Ah ha! I knew it!" She exclaims.

Jim glanced at her, "But- But it's not big deal." He says, "It's not important."

Pam frowns, "Not important? Jim, what is it?"

Jim shakes his head, "No- No. I don't want to talk about it, Pam. Because if I say what I feel, it'll ruin everything." He says.

The frown remains on Pam's face. She moved over to sit closer to Jim, he was tensed. Pam placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder and looked at him with worry.

"Jim, whatever it is, won't change a damn thing." Pam assures him, "We're best friends."

Jim then locks eyes with her.

"That's the problem," Jim says with a sad smile.

Pam looks at him confused, "What's the problem? We're friends is the problem?"

Jim ran his hand through his hair. He seemed annoyed by Pam not understand, but in her defense she wasn't sure what Jim was referring to.

"Jim, just explain it to me." Pam says.

Jim glanced back at her, "I like you, Pam."

Pam smiles, "And the problem is what exactly? I like you too." She says.

Jim frowns, "Pam," He says seriously, "I like you."

The way and the tone in Jim's voice was enough. Enough for Pam to understand Jim's anxieties on telling her right now what was on his mind.

Pam then chuckled, "You're kidding right?" She asks, "You don't like me like me, right?"

When Jim didn't answer her or look at her, Pam got her answer. Pam froze. She never pictured in a million years she'd be having this conversation with Jim. Sure, they were close friends. Close friends like Joey and Dawson from the show Dawson's Creak but they weren't going to turn into a couple, weren't they?

"Jim," Pam says.

Jim looks at her, "I- I guess I've liked you for a long time, Pam. I just assumed that is what being a friend was, caring about someone in the way I cared for you, but- but I don't feel the same way to my other friends that I feel about you." He says.

Pam stands up, "Alright." She says, "This is a lot."

Jim stands up too, "I'm sorry."

Pam looks at him, "Why did you tell me this?" She asks.

Jim frowns, "You needed to know."

Pam shakes her head, "No I didn't, Jim." She says, "We aren't going to be a couple because that's not us. We're not in some sappy Rom-Com. We're just best friends."

Jim kicks the grass, "Maybe to you, but not to me." He says.

Pam shakes her head again, "I- I can't, Jim. No. I can't."

Jim looks at her, "Why?" He asks, "Just explain why?"

Pam looks at him.

"I at least deserve a reason," Jim says.

Pam frowns, "Because you're Jim Halpert. You're not my knight in shining armor. You're my best friend. I've told you secrets I've never told my mom. I bitched to you about my ex boyfriend all last year," She says.

Jim frowns and looks down.

"I'm sorry," Pam says, "Maybe we can still be friends?"

Jim looks at her, "Uh- um yeah," He looks away frowning.

Pam and Jim both felt awkward in different ways. Pam felt awkward about the situation and Jim was just wishing he never decided to tell Pam. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up at her.

"So," Pam says, "Um-,"

Jim looks away, "I think you should get going," He says, "My mom left a list of chores for me to do and I haven't started them yet."

Pam wasn't sure if that was the truth or not, but instead decided to let it slide. Jim was probably very embarrassed, which is what Pam assumed so it was no wonder he wanted to be alone right now.

Pam nods, "Alright." She says, "Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Jim shrugs, "Maybe," He says.

Pam nods again forcing a smile, "Okay. Um- bye, Jim."

Jim looks at her, "Bye, Pam."

Pam walked out of Jim's backyard and got to his front yard where her bike had been parked. She climbed onto the bike and rode off down the street in the direction of home. All she wanted to do was pretend that never happened, but she knew Jim. It was going to be awkward between them now.

-OFFICE-

Pam did exactly what Jim had asked. He wanted some space. He needed to sort through being rejected. She knew how he felt when he is rejected, she saw him be rejected by a girl in their class last year and it didn't end well. Jim locked himself in his room, paced back and forth to music and tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

But despite Pam giving him space, Jim hadn't reached out.

Pam wasn't sure if she should, but then thought it might make things worst so instead decided to just lay low for a while. She had ended her summer, much like Jim's, as uneventful.

Well, sort of uneventful.

"Pam Beesly?" A voice called out.

Pam was hanging out at the arcade, by herself, sort of hoping Jim would show up. It was one of their usual spots to hang out.

Pam glanced from the Pac-Man machine she was at, "Roy Anderson?"

Roy had a smile on his face, "Yeah, um hey."

Roy had been in the same class as Pam for as long as she could remember. They worked together for their seventh grade science project when Dwight managed to convince their teacher to pull Jim and Pam apart.

Roy stepped over, "I didn't expect to find you here alone." He says, "Where's Halpert?"

Pam shakes her head, "I don't know." She says frowning, "We haven't talked much lately."

To Pam, Roy looked concerned.

"What happened?" Roy asks.

Pam frowns, "Things are just a bit awkward," She says.

Roy leaned against the arcade machine and tilt his head at her, "You know, Pam, you can always tell me if you wanted? I am a great listener."

Pam had a small smile escape her lips, "Thanks, Roy, but I don't want to get into it."

Roy nods and says, "I understand, but how about we play a few games since we're here together?" He suggest, "No mentioning of Halpert one bit."

Pam looks at Roy and gives him a bigger smile, "Okay."

-OFFICE-

And it just changed after that. After that one interaction with Roy Anderson. Turns out right when school started, Jim was ready to talk to Pam again. He was ready to just pretend he never confessed to her, but when he went to meet her at her house before school, her mom told Jim she left with another boy.

That entire day felt like Jim was sent to another dimension. Sure, Dwight was still Dwight, but Pam wasn't Pam. At least she wasn't the Pam Beesly he knew. She walked the halls with future football star, Roy Anderson. She even held his hand.

Something about that angered Jim beyond belief. The girl he had confessed to denied him what he wanted from her, only to then start dating a guy she never really talked to.

That entire school year changed Jim and Pam.

The two drifted into their own social groups. Pam becoming popular because of Roy's status and Jim being easily forgotten, not that Jim hated being ignored. Pam was surrounded by so many new friends, because of Roy. While, Jim was left to make friends with the other social outcast. Jim wasn't desperate enough to try and befriend Dwight, instead he settled on two students he shared a few classes with, Andy and Karen.

After the first day of their freshmen year, neither Pam or Jim talked to each other.

Until their senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Eighteen year old Pam was excited. First off today maybe the last day of her summer before embarking her senior year, but today she found out if she made her varsity cheer team. And come on, this is Pam Beesly. She is dating the quarterback, so of course she'll be on the team. Hell, she expected captain.

Pam had arrived at the high school with Roy and a few other friends. She walked over to the glass door where the names were listed on the door from try-outs.

Pam walked over after a few others went by to see if they made team, which they didn't, and looked for her name. Pam's finger moving on the paper and then boom.

"I made it!" Pam cheered excitedly.

Roy swept in behind her to hug her, "I knew you would, Pammy." He says smiling.

Pam laughed a little in the embrace.

A few of her friends had a mixture of happiness like Pam, but a few also were sadden by not making the team. Just then, Pam noticed a slightly familiar face going to the list. Pam remembered her from try-outs but no one talked to her, well only those who made the basketball cheer team and that wasn't Pam. She was strictly football.

To be honest, Pam never been to a basketball game since Roy wasn't on the team.

The girl's reaction was thrilled. She turned and ran over to someone, and Pam was curious. Her eyes followed his brunette only to find the person this girl embraced was none other than eighteen year old Jim Halpert.

"Her name is Karen Filippelli," Pam's friend Kathy says, "She actually made it on the football cheer team."

Pam's eyes went to her friend Kathy and then to Karen, Karen and Jim were hugging and they're bodies were close. Pam never knew Jim had a girlfriend. Jim leans down and kissed the top of her head.

Roy glanced over and noticed it, "Oh so Halpert finally got a girl," He then started laughing, "I was certain he was gay."

A few of Roy's buddies who were with them started laughing. Some of the girls sort of laughed, but a few whispered how cute Jim looked. He no longer appeared dorky as he did in freshmen year.

Pam stares at him.

She had heard from her mom, who is still in touch with the Halpert's, that Jim is on the basketball team and baseball team. If Pam's memory served her right, she knew Jim dropped out of the sports in middle school cause his dad was putting a lot of pressure on him. So she wondered what changed.

Suddenly, Pam noticed Jim looking at her.

Three years. Three years they hadn't spoken.

Jim gives Pam a small smile and waved at her.

Pam waved and stepped forward, "Hi."

Karen turns to look at Pam. Pam never had a conversation with Karen, that she knew of. She was so popular she wouldn't be surprised if Karen had crossed her path and Pam just simply forgotten.

"Pam Beesly, right?" Karen asks as she looks at Pam.

Pam smiles, "Guilty,"

Karen kept the smile on her face,"I'm Karen and this is my boyfriend Jim,"

Pam looks at Jim. Her smile falls when she saw his smile falls as well, his hands stuffed in his pockets. His defense up, he's protecting himself from Pam.

"Karen," Jim says, "We knew each other."

Karen glanced at Pam and then to Jim, "This is the Pam you mentioned?"

Jim leans down at her, "Are there other Pam's at this school I'm unaware of?" He asks.

Karen gives a small smile, "I guess not."

Pam glanced back from Karen to Jim. It felt like forever since she had even been in the same room as him. She doesn't even remember if they had shared any classes together in the past. She was far too concerned in her own life. She was too focused on going to parties with Roy, cheer practice, becoming homecoming queen, and all her social responsibilities.

"How have you been, Jim?" Pam asks.

Jim glanced away from her, "Good, good. You?"

Pam nods with a small smile, "I've also been good."

Things were awkward between them. Karen noticed as she glanced between the cheerleader and her boyfriend. Karen looped her arm around Jim's and then glanced at Pam.

Jim nods at Pam's response.

Karen glanced at Pam, "I'm assuming you made the team, cause well you've been on the team since sophomore year."

Pam smiles at Karen, "Yeah," She says, "I saw you made the football cheer team."

Karen had a smile on her face, "I honestly didn't think I'd make the team, but Jim was telling me how amazing I was." She says, "His words must've got in my head and helped me make the team."

Jim gives Karen a small smile, "You made the team all on your own."

Pam couldn't help but smile. At least that stayed the same. Jim being too modest to accept any credit.

Before Pam had a chance to speak up yet again, Roy was calling for her. It seems like the boys are bored and they want to go someplace else. Chances are to Roy's since his parents were still out of town.

"You ready, Pammy?" Roy asks as he steps over to his girlfriend.

Jim watched Roy wrap his arm around Pam's waist. This left a bad taste in Jim's mouth. He glanced away from the sight of Roy and Pam, but no one really seemed to have noticed.

Pam nods and then turns back, "Um- it was nice to meet you, Karen." She says.

Karen smiles and nods, "You too, Pam."

Pam's eyes moves to Jim. Jim had turned back to look at Pam.

"Jim, I uh-." Pam hesitates, "It was good to see you again."

Jim nods, "It's not like I've gone anywhere," He realized how harsh that sounded and sighed, "But it was good to see you."

Pam gives him a sad smile as she walks away with her boyfriend. Pam hears Roy go on and on about how lucky Jim was to be nailing such a babe, which annoyed Pam. Pam glanced back at the couple.

Jim and Karen seemed fine. Jim was less tense and was even laughing at whatever Karen had said. The way they looked, it just remained Pam of what she missed with Jim. A friendship that had been strong since their parents had met.

"Pam," Roy says pulling her from her thoughts, "You getting in?"

Roy was at his truck and already in. Pam was standing outside by the door in the high school parking lot. Jim and Karen were no longer at the spot they were prior, they had since vanished. They probably left in Jim's car or Karen's car. Pam wasn't sure if Jim even drove.

Pam glanced at her boyfriend with a smile, "Yeah."

-OFFICE-

Pam managed to convince Roy that she needed to go home, despite her parents allowing her to be out late until the first day of school. Pam for whatever reason didn't want to be out. Maybe it was because she saw Jim earlier today.

For whatever reason, she can't get him out of her head.

She had decided to walk home, despite Roy's plea to drive her. Pam knowing her boyfriend had been drinking decided walking was much safer. Pam walked across the street, she was almost home.

She looked up at the sky. It was five o'clock but it was still sunny. Good old, summer weather will do that.

Pam had turned a corner.

"He looks so different and yet," Pam traced her lips with her fingers, "Not."

She looked up at arrived at her home. Her parents cars were there, so chances are they were at work still. Pam walked up the steps to the front door but halted when she grabbed out her house key.

She turned around and looked at the street across from her house, a little further down that road was Jim's house. She wondered what he was doing. If he was with Karen or by himself. Was he practicing basketball or just laying in his bed doing nothing.

Pam shakes her head, "We're not friends." She says, "We haven't really spoken since we were fifteen when he-,"

Pam paused.

Remembering Jim confessing his love for her. That's when it all changed. It wasn't that Pam forgotten, but she had been too clouded by popularity to really remember their petty argument.

Pam's eyes drift back to that street. Wondering if she should go to Jim. Wondering if she should speak to him. Try and be friends again. Pam contracted her hands into fists and then relaxed them. Finally she decided on her choice.

Pam ran down the steps and to the garage. She grabbed her bike and pulled it out. She jumped onto it and then pedaled down the street in the direction of Jim's home.

The route felt like a memory to Pam. It was as if a dream.

It felt as if she hasn't been on this street since she was fifteen, but Pam knew better. She had been down here in Roy's truck when he was dropping her off or when she stayed over at Stacy's house who lives nearby.

Jim's house appeared in Pam's view. The house that held so many memories, good and bad.

Pam stopped in front of Jim's mailbox and stared at the two story home. She remembered it well. How often she'd drop her bike in the front yard and just enter the home.

Pam dropped her bike in the grass of the front yard and walked up the porch to the door. Unlike prior when she use to come here often, she reached for the door bell.

Ring.

Pam stood waiting.

Within a few moments, Jim opened the door. He had a puzzled look on his face as he stared at Pam through his screen door. Pam smiles and waves at him. Jim opened the screen door to step out onto the porch.

"Beesly, what are you doing here?" Jim asks as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

Jim towers her. He had always towered above Pam and most of the kids in their grade actually. Pam actually didn't come up with anything to say to him on the ride over, she was too caught up in everything.

Jim tilts his head, "You okay, Pam?" He asks.

Pam was pulled back to reality, "Um- uh yeah."

Jim nods.

"Jim," Pam says, "I uh- I meant what I said before, it was good seeing you again."

Jim looks at her.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, "I um- er," She let go of his arm with a frown on her face, "I feel stupid."

"Why do you feel stupid?" Jim asks her.

Pam looks up, "I- I came here because after seeing you today I remembered that I missed you," She says, "Ever since Roy and I started dating and I- I was pulled into his scene, I hadn't seen you anymore."

Jim frowns and looks at his shoes.

"You just stopped talking to me," Pam says.

Jim looks up, "I tried, Pam." He frowns, "You weren't an easy person to track."

Pam bit her lip, "Sorry,"

Jim shrugs his shoulders, "It was a long time ago, Pam. We were just kids then." He says.

Pam looks at him, "But we were also best friends." She says, "And I miss my best friend."

Jim looks at her.

"I really do," She says, "And I guess I came here to ask if you'd want to be friends again?"

Jim gives her a grin, "Really?"

Pam nods, "Yes." She says.

Jim kept the grin on his face, "I mean pulling pranks on Dwight is never the same with just me and Karen."

Pam gasped, "You pull pranks on Dwight with Karen?"

Jim nods and laughs, "Hey, I had to work with what I had."

The two of them sit down on the steps of his porch. The conversation soon shifted from Dwight and pranks to something Pam wasn't sure she was going to hear from Jim.

"Just so you don't feel awkward about it," Jim says, "Me liking you the way you like Roy, it's gone. It was a stupid crush."

Pam frowns internally, which she wasn't sure why.

"Okay," Pam says, "I'd hope you don't like me like that seeing as you are dating Karen."

Jim grins and shrugs.

Pam nudged him, "How did that happen, Halpert?" She asks.

Jim glanced at her, "She and Andy were my only friends after well- everything," Jim glanced away, "Karen and I spent a lot of time together during basketball season. She was on the cheer team and I was on the basketball team,"

"Obviously," Pam says.

Jim smirks, "What? Can't picture me as a cheerleader, Beesly?"

Pam laughs, "God! I don't want that image." She laughs.

Jim also laughs. It sounded like something from an old home video. That sound was something Pam had almost forgotten, and yet here it was. Jim ran a hand through his hair and had a smile on his face.

"One night after practice," Jim continues, "Her car broke down so I decided to be a gentlemen and drive her home. We just talked about a lot of things, and then we were boyfriend and girlfriend after that car ride."

Pam smiles and reaches out to touch his arm, "I'm glad you found someone."

Jim shifts a bit awkwardly and nods, "And I'm glad you and Roy are still happy together."

Pam smiles, "Yeah. Three years."

Jim nods.

Just then a pizza delivery car pulled up. A guy got out and Jim stood up, he met the driver halfway. He handed the guy the amount plus a tip, and then was handed the pizza box.

Pam stands up as Jim was returning back.

"I should probably head home," Pam says.

Jim shrugs his shoulder, "If you want to go," He says, "I was just going to watch my DVD box set of West Wing."

Pam smiled.

She remembered the two of them watching the DVD box set of West Wing when Pam was in New York visiting family, and they'd call each other after every episode to discuss everything.

"What season?" Pam asks.

"Season three," Jim answers, "We have just been introduced to Bruno."

Pam had a smile on her face, "Alright, one episode."

Jim grins, "It'll be four episodes and you'll eat all my pizza."

Pam snatches the box from Jim, "Then you should've ordered a second pizza."

Jim snatches the box back, "I wasn't expecting guest, Pam."

And just like that, the two who spent three years avoiding each other and in their different social groups, were acting as if nothing had changed. Jim put his arm around Pam's shoulders as he gestures him to the house.

Pam accomplished two things today. She made the cheer team like always and she got her best friend Jim back.


	3. Chapter 3

Pam thought after spending the evening watching West Wing with Jim and remembering all those fun times, that everything would return to normal once the first day of school came. But she was dead wrong.

Things just fell back into place as normal.

Pam was at Roy's side. She walked down the hall with Roy and her usual pack of friends. The cool crowd. The group everyone in Scranton High was envious of the group.

Well, not every group.

Pam had reached Roy's locker. She was leaning against the locker while she heard her boyfriend and his football buddies go on and on about this up coming football season.

"We're going all the way to championships this year!" Exclaimed Roy's bud, Dave.

Roy nods as he grins, "Hell yeah!" He says, "We have to leave some sort of legacy behind once we graduate."

Pam held a smile on her face, but her eyes drift off. She noticed across the hall was Jim with Karen and another guy. Jim had told her the other night, that besides Karen he also has a friend named Andy. Andy is quite a character to what Pam remembered him in middle school. From what she hears from some of the other girls is that Andy has quite a temper and had to go to anger management a few times. But then again, it is only a rumor.

Jim was leaning against Karen's locker. So Karen and Roy have lockers nearby, guess this means Pam and Jim will be seeing each other at least a few times during the day.

"Tuna, what are the plans for us three after school?" Andy asks.

Pam gave a confused look. Why did Andy call Jim "Tuna"? Was it some sort of nickname? Or some sort of inside joke? Pam just felt like the odd man out.

Jim just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have cheerleading practice, so it'll just be you two." Karen says.

Andy then turns to Jim with an excited grin, "Ooh! We can have a Battlestar Galactica." Andy says, "I have the complete DVD box set."

Jim turns to Andy, "Maybe."

Jim was toying with his textbook with his signature grin.

While Pam was lost just observing Jim. In the few moments that Pam just stood there in possible stalker mode, she could understand a bit from Jim's small group. For starters they seemed close, even if Jim seemed annoyed by Andy calling him "Big Tuna" or just "Tuna". Pam saw how close Karen was to Jim, they held hands and seemed comfortable in their relationship to sort of express some form of PDA.

Pam felt a nudge.

Pam snapped out of it and turned to look at who nudged her. It was her friend, Kathy. Kathy must've noticed that Pam was staring at the three teens. Kathy leaned forward.

"Damn, Jim is so hot." Kathy says.

Pam turns to Kathy in shock, "Oh my god, Kathy. You're dating Paul."

Kathy smirks, "Checking out a hottie isn't cheating. You got to understand the world of flirting, Pam."

Pam in returns rolls her eyes at Kathy's remark.

When Roy shut his locker, he reached for her hand to which Pam held. They two start to head down the hallway with their friends and being typically loud as usual. However, as Pam and her gang pass Jim and his small group, there was a glimpse of a moment between Jim and Pam.

Pam glanced over to Jim, who was looking in her direction. The two made eye contact and in that moment felt like forever. Pam watched as Jim gave her a small smile and waved at her, whereas Pam returned the smile as she followed down the hallway.

Maybe things will be different between Jim and Pam. Maybe Pam will be friends with Jim again like when they were kids.

-OFFICE-

"Hey, Halpert!"

Jim turns.

Coming over was Karen. She had a big smile on her face. Jim returns with a smile on his face. His girlfriend wrapped her arm around his arm as they both walked the halls together in between class. The first three periods have gone by and now it was time to head to the fourth period of the day.

"Hey," Jim says, "How has your day been?"

Karen groans, "Boring without you in my class." She says, "I am stuck as Dwight's lab partner."

Jim couldn't help but snicker.

Karen in return slapped his arm, "Do not tease me!" She exclaims, "I am going to be stuck with _"I'm a volunteer deputy sheriff"_ all year!"

Jim shrugs, "On the bright side," He grins, "Maybe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Karen rolls her eyes, "Would you want to be Dwight's lab partner?"

Jim still grinning shakes his head, "This isn't about me."

Karen lightly shoves him, "You're a jerk."

Jim leans down, "But you love me." He grins.

Karen gives a small smile, "Barely."

The two continue down the hallway before they have to depart to their other classes. Karen was going on about how excited she was for her creative writing course.

"So where are you off to next?" Karen asks.

Jim looks at the classroom they were in front of. It was Mr. Walter's class. Mr. Walter was the English teacher to have. Jim had been in Mr. Walter's English classes since he was a freshmen.

"English," Jim says.

Karen gives a frown, "Wish I had Mr. Walter this year, but I'm stuck with Mrs. Lopez." She says, "The worst."

Jim pats her head in a way to assure her things will be okay. It seemed to Karen that the world was against them since she and Jim didn't have a lot of classes together this year, but Jim tried to make her feel better since they all three had lunch together.

"Hey, don't get all worked up over this." Jim says.

After that he kisses the top of her head and heads into class, seeing as the two of them don't want to be late on the first day of the school year. Especially since it was senior year.

Jim entered his classroom and recognized some faces. One of them being Andy. Andy seemed to notice Jim and excitingly jumped up and pointed at Jim from his seat with a big grin.

"Big Tuna!" Andy says, "Looks like we have English together as well."

It seems while Karen was stuck with Dwight as her lab partner, Jim had the privilege of having Andy in his math class and now English class. But it doesn't appear to just be Andy, no it was the strange kid that Dwight always wants to hang out with. Michael Scott.

Michael isn't a mean or stupid kid. Jim didn't hate the guy personally. It's just sometimes Michael puts his foot in his mouth when he speaks, that's why some students feel he's racist, sexist, and possibly homophobic. Jim doesn't think Michael is any of those things. Jim thinks Michael means well, but isn't as educated in those sorts of things to understand why what he says may offend people.

Jim heads over to sit down and against his better judgement, he listened to Andy and took a seat near Andy's and Michael's desk. The two guys were going on about how this was going to be the best year ever.

Now, Andy isn't Michael's friend. Andy wants to impress many people to seem cool and fun. Jim and even Karen had found Andy a few times trying to get into the cool crowd by attempting to be cool, but it only ended up backfiring. Michael thinks Jim is his friend, and Jim never said anything to suggest otherwise. Karen thinks Michael is a pig and ignorant, but Jim sort of likes the wacky antics Michael finds himself in.

"Jimbo," Micheal says to Jim, "Guess what I'm going to do this year?"

Jim glanced at Michael as he sits down, "I don't know, Michael, what?"

Michael had a smug look on his face, "I'm trying out for the basketball team." He says with confidence.

Andy awes, "Wow, that is so amazing."

Jim grins, "Really?"

Michael nods, "Yeah. I've spent the entire summer practicing with Dwight. I'm certain I'll make the team this year." He says.

Jim makes a face.

Michael then adds, "Look out Jimbo, I might even take your spot on the team." Michael says.

Jim glanced at Michael, "Well then, good luck with it."

Michael holds the smug look while Andy awes at Michael.

Jim turns away and pulls out his things. He placed his notebook and pencil on his desk, and just then sat there with his head resting on the palm of his hand. He glanced at the clock, and saw just a few more minutes before the bell would ring and class would begin.

Just then, Jim looks at the door and in came Pam. She must've given Roy a kiss goodbye and said that she'll see him later. When Pam stepped in, she noticed Jim right away.

Jim raised his hand and waved while giving a small smile.

Pam did the same.

Pam walked over and sat down in the empty seat next to Jim, she did what Jim had done previously and took out her notebook and pencil for the class. Afterwards, she noticed Jim looking at her.

"So, Beesly?" Jim starts, "How has your day been?"

Pam smiles, "Good. And your day?"

Jim had a smile on his face, "Also good."

Pam kept the smile on her face, "What do you have next?"

"Lunch," Jim says, "You?"

Pam lit up, "Same." She held her smile, "Maybe uh- you and Karen and- um your friends would like to join myself, Roy, and my friends for lunch?"

Jim rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh- maybe."

Pam gives him a look, "Why not?"

Jim grins at her, "Cause you guys are the elite ones of the school. Why, my tiny pack and I are merely peasants in comparison."

Pam lightly laughed, "Come on. You make it sound like we're the plastics in Mean Girls." She says.

Jim points his pencil at her, "Mean Girls? Really, Beesly?" He started to laugh, "Shame on you."

Pam looks at him in shock, "Oh come on, Halpert. If I recall you watched it with me before." She says.

Jim shakes his head, "I plead the fifth."

Pam opens her mouth to add something, but the bell rings. Pam looks at Jim and he gives her a grin.

Entering in was Mr. Walter, he wrote his name on the board and proceed to explain the course for the year. Pam couldn't hep but glance over at Jim, she watched as he listened with a sort of bored look on his face. Pam always considered Jim's resting face as a bored look.

Mr. Walter began to pass out the class text books and syllabus.

"Now since today is the first day," Mr. Walter says, "Instead of doing nothing or going right into class work. I want to do something else. I would like all of you to write about yourself. Write about what you want to accomplish in life and where you want to be after graduation."

Jim made a face. He has been sending off college applications like everyone else in his grade, but there was one issue. Jim didn't know where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do. He didn't seem himself as someone with incredible talents so considering a future for himself has been hard.

Jim considered at one point to just find the first job he could get with a college degree and wing it. Whether it relates to his degree or not, whatever he decides to go to college for.

"This can be as informal as you want," Mr. Walter continues, "And do not worry on how I'll be grading this assignment. I won't be too hard on you."

"That's what she said," Michael chimed in.

Mr. Walters groans and shakes his head, "Oh goodie, Michael Scott."

-OFFICE-

Pam's first day went well, though she kind of wished Jim had reconsidered sitting with her at lunch. Pam was driving home from cheer practice, and this time without her gal pals. Kathy and Claire had decided to go shopping, whereas Pam just wanted to get started on her school work. She didn't want to fall behind.

As Pam drove down familiar roads home, she slowed down to halt at the stop sign. She glanced over at Jim's house. Something in her head told her to just go home, but another part of her told her not to.

Pam drove over and pulled up on the side of the road in front of the Halpert residence. Pam parked the car and got out. She walked up the driveway and reached the door. As Pam went to go knock on the door, the door opens.

"Pamela?" It was Mrs. Halpert.

Pam smiles, "Hi, Mrs. Halpert." She says, "Um is Jim here?"

Mrs. Halpert gives Pam a smile, "Oh- Oh yes! He is."

Mrs. Halpert stepped aside to allow Pam to enter her home. Pam noticed that for the most part, everything in the Halpert home stayed the same in the past three years. It seemed quiet, but to be fair it was only the three of them now. Jim's older brothers are all out of college.

"I didn't know Jim and you were talking again," Mrs. Halpert says, "I really missed seeing you, sweetie."

Pam turns to Jim's mom, "We just started talking again."

Mrs. Halpert smiles, "Well I'm glad." She says, "It just hasn't been the same without you."

Pam couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Halpert was sort of like a second mom to her and it made Pam feel loved. And yet it made Pam feel guilty for just in a way abandoning her and Mr. Halpert without any explanation. Pam is pretty sure Jim never really explained it.

"I have to get going," Mrs. Halpert says, "Night shift, but Jim is upstairs working on school work."

With that said, Pam waved and said goodbye to Jim's mom as Jim's mom left the house. Pam decided to head upstairs through the familiar home of her past. Pam reached Jim's room and hesitated.

Pam knocks, "Jim,"

Jim opens the door and looks confused, "Pam?" He asks, "What are you doing here?"

Pam gives an awkward smile, "I uh- was in the neighborhood."

Jim then steps aside to allow Pam to come into his room, he stayed by the door for a moment as Pam entered his room. To Pam's surprise nothing really changed in Jim's room. Sure, it was still messy.

"No, really why are you here?" Jim asks again.

Pam shrugs her shoulders, "Your mom let me in." She says, "And like I said I was in the neighborhood."

Jim nods, "Okay."

Pam just sat down on his bed. She acts as if there wasn't still an elephant in the room. That they never really addressed much to them becoming "friends" again. To them accepting each other's apology. It just seemed like they were avoiding that.

"So I am a little mad you didn't sit with us at lunch today." Pam says.

Jim shrugs, "It wouldn't have ended well anyways." Jim says.

Pam looks at him, "Why do you think that?"

"Roy isn't the most friendly guys," Jim says.

"Oh and Andy is?" Pam teased.

Jim shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.

"What?" Pam asks standing up.

Jim looks at her, "Nothing."

Pam stands, "No tell me. There is something wrong."

Jim sighs, "Fine," He ran a hand through his hair, "I know I told you my feelings for you were in fact a school crush, but like I still was hurt that day. I was rejected and then I felt like I lost you."

Pam frowns.

"You abandoned me for Roy. You got rid of me for Roy and popularity." Jim says, "I mean yeah, it's nice to see you and talk to you, but you can't tell me that there isn't a part of you that has some sort of feelings from what you again."

Pam kept the frown, "You also stopped talking to me, Jim." She says, "Think about how I felt?"

"How you felt?" Jim asks, "You were cuddling with Roy while my heart had just been broken. Not only had I been rejected but I lost my best friend."

Pam looks at him, "I said I was sorry. We both did."

Jim nods and looks away.

"Look, I- I thought we both wanted to be friends again? Remember when we watched West Wing?" Pam asks.

Jim nods, "And yeah I want that. I miss that, but it's gonna take time for us to be back to where we use to be." He says.

Pam nods, "Oh um- okay."

With that said, Pam just bolted out of Jim's room. Jim didn't stop her. Instead he just stayed where he was, near his door and a frown on his face. His eyes drift to his desk where resting on it was a photo of Jim and Pam at age eleven at summer camp.

Pam got out of the house so fast. She closed the front door and ran down the porch in the direction of her car. Once she got in, it was there that Pam began to cry. She felt stupid. She felt stupid for coming, she felt stupid for thinking just a few conversations was going to repair a damaged friendship.

It's just, Pam doesn't want to lose Jim again. She may have lived a fun party life without him for the past three years, but she also missed the simple things. The weird conversations, the pranks, the DVD box set binges. She missed it all.

But most importantly, Pam realized she cannot imagine going through life without Jim Halpert by her side again.


End file.
